


Domestic ShadyMariah

by NYS30



Series: Shady Mariah Drabbles [4]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Snippets of ShadyMariah when no one is watching.





	1. Chapter 1

Shades would never admit it (he's a gangster, not an idiot) but he loves how short Mariah is compared to him. 

She's this little tornado of power and grace and he is just as enamored with her now as he was when he was 15. 

He's watching her now, from the kitchen table verbally ripping someone a new asshole. Some new person who has no idea that he's fucking with a Harlem OG. 

She hangs up and begins pacing and mumbling to herself, "He must be out of his damn mind. Asshole has no clue who he's messing with."

Shades stands and hands her a double shot of bourbon. He leans against the counter and turns her so she's resting against him. She's so small that she fits easily against him. He rests his head on hers and allows her to calm down. Soon enough the bourbon is gone, but he keeps her locked in his arms. She turns and wraps her arms around his torso. All is quiet for a while then she tenses and leans back. "I thought all the bourbon was gone?"

Shades makes sure to keep his face blank, "I found it in the cabinet with the candy."

"What candy? I don't have any candy, I don't even use that cabinet, I can never reach anything in there. The only person who does is Alex....." She trails off. "That tall bastard."

Shades laughs and bends to press a kiss to her cheek. "I can get you a step stool if you want."

Mariah levels him with a hard stare before smiling and disengaging herself from his arms. "No need, if I ever need anything from on high, I'll just use you." She saunters off.

Shades smiles "Yeah you will."


	2. Quality time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah tries to spend some quality time with Shades

“So what’s this show about, again?” Mariah asks getting comfortable on the couch. 

Shades looks over at Mariah, who is doing her best to appear interested. “You don’t have to watch it with me, you know. I know it’s not your thing.” He’s trying to give her an out, but he knows his girl, she’s stubborn and will stick with it until the end.

“No, I said I’d watch it with you and I will. Besides you sit and watch my documentaries, even though I know it bores you silly.” Mariah countered. “Also, Alex is also a fan and it’ll give us something to talk about between council meetings.”

Shades raises an eyebrow, “You’re gonna talk about The Walking Dead at work?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Okay.” Shades covers a smile with a drink, and leans back, preparing to indulge in his favorite show. 

It opens just as it ended last season, with Negan bashing in someone’s head. With every hit, he feels Mariah jump and laughs softly. Halfway through the premier during a commercial break he turns to her,“You okay?”

At this point Mariah is huddled at the end of the couch, eyes wide. “You actually watch this!” 

"A lot of people do, it’s the number one show.” He runs his hands up and down her arms trying to soothe her. “It’s okay, you don’t have to stay and watch.” He says, mentally hoping that she leaves so he can watch the rest in peace.

"No, I’m fine.” Mariah has never seen anything so violent, but she figures she can tough it out. After all she is a Stokes, she’s strong, she’s murdered a man, and planned the murder of an innocent cocktail waitress. She can do this. 

She only lasts another five minutes before she’s scrambling off the couch.

Shades laughs and figures he can make it up to her tonight.


	3. Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah muses on the holidays approaching

"We should do a community Thanksgiving." Mariah throws it out off-handedly not looking up from her computer screen.

Alex looks around, confused. "Um was that on the agenda Madam Councilwoman?"

Mariah keeps her head down, "No, I'm just strategizing." She pauses. "Mama Mabel used to have them all the time, and it was always a hit with the local community, well appreciated." She finally looks up to sees Shades disappear to the club below.

He stays away until Alex has left, off to work out the logistics of planning a block party that will serve the dual purpose of genuinely helping Harlem and swaying public opinion (you never know when you'll need an alibi for something).

Shades slips in when everyone is gone, making his way to Mariah's side at the window overlooking Harlems Paradise. She's deep in thought, but he's grown used to waiting for her to take the lead, so he waits in silence. 

"I figure if I'm going to carry on the legacy, I might as well do the good with the bad." She shrugs.

Shades half turns to her, "You're doing the right thing. You have no idea what it'll mean to the locals. You'll have their appreciation, their respect." At this he turns to face her fully. "Their loyalty."

She cant help but hear the unspoken 'like she had mine.'

Mariah glances at him out the corner of her eye. She's not sure if he knows (he probably does, considering how sneaky he is) about her "situation" with Pete.

How Mama Mabel knew, but didn't do a damn thing to stop him until he started cutting into her bottom line.

How Mabel put profits above everything, including making sure her own damn family was safe.

How terrified Mariah was that she was following in the same steps and would turn out to be just like Mabel. 

She looks at him and realizes that she can't tarnish that memory of her for him. All he knows is that when he needed help, Mama Mabel was there. For Hernan Alvarez, Mama Mabel was a queen, and for all she knows, he's working off his gratitude for Mabel through her. 

She smiles convincingly and reaches out to adjust his tie. "Loyalty, huh? How much loyalty?"She teases.

He takes her hand an lays a kiss on her palm. "Enough to last a lifetime with the right people."


	4. Tease

Cornell is droning on about Luke Cage and Mariah is officially tired of the whole subject. She’s given him ideas on how to handle the situation but, of course, he didn’t heed her advice. 

He’s pacing back and forth underneath his Biggie Smalls poster lost in his own world. She sees a brief flash of light and realizes it’s a glare coming off of the watch of her cousins newest henchman, and she can tell he’s only half listening. He asked earlier if she remembers him, and at the time she didn’t. But his gaze feels familiar and she’s getting images of a scrappy kid with big eyes that followed her back then too. 

 

She’s currently sitting in a chair next to Cornell’s desk, directly across from where Shades is standing and decides to have a little fun. She raises her left hand and lightly runs it along her collarbone. She can feel his gaze snap to her and she bites her lip to hide a knowing smile. She continues trailing her hand down to her cleavage, and as he turns his whole body to face her, she knows she’s got all of his attention.

Mariah sees a corner of his mouth turn up and she figures he can do better. With her other hand she slowly inches up the hem of her skirt until the top of her garters are showing. 

Shades has taken his glasses halfway off but pauses when there is a knock on the door. Zip comes in to speak to Cornell, who has remained oblivious to the changed atmosphere in his office. While the two are speaking Mariah makes sure to adjust her clothing so she once again looks immaculate, she knows the time for playing is over. 

As Cornell and Zip leave , Shades makes sure he’s the last to exit. Leaning down to whisper, “To be continued.”


End file.
